


Parting Gifts

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Female Characters, Female Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Magic, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia





	Parting Gifts

“Hey old friend, it’s been a while.”

Bonnie smile dryly before she turned to greet Caroline, who leaned against the invisible barrier at her threshold.

“Indeed it has, Caroline.”

“You’ve changed.” Caroline said taking in Bonnie’s aged appearance.

“You haven’t.” Bonnie said as she gathered up pieces of straw into her weathered hands. She brought the strands up to her mouth and whispered to them in a strange tongue.

“What’s that for?” Caroline asked.

“It’s for you.” Bonnie continued before she kissed the pieces of straw and began to bind them with twine.

“It looks itchy. Well, this sucks, I didn’t get you anything. I didn’t even know you knew I was coming." Bonnie shut her eyes tightly and focused her magics into her spell.

“Hey, Bonnie, I know you’re all busy with making your spells and whatnot, but why haven’t you invited me in yet?”

“I think you know why.”

“No, Bonnie. I’m a vampire not a mind reader.”

“You’ve killed.”

“Well, I am a vampire ...” She said with a shrug.

“You’ve killed witches.”

“Oh … that. Well, you should know that it wasn’t my idea exactly. They were totally working some mojo on us and you weren’t around to stop them, so-”

“Why would I?” Bonnie asked as she turned around and finally looked at Caroline standing at her door.

“You’re our witch?”

“We do not belong to the vampires and I owe you nothing!” Bonnie’s voice cracked as she spoke. Caroline had the grace to wince at the sound.

“You were my friend, Bonnie.”

“And now, as you say, you are a vampire.” Caroline felt a presence run up and down her back, she shivered. “Why did you come here?” Bonnie asked. Her knuckled screamed with old arthritis pains as she tied knots in the twine. Caroline leaned her back against the door frame, now done with formal niceties.

“We wanted to know if you’ve heard anything from Damon.”

“We? Why didn’t Stefan come for his own brother?”

“He didn’t think you’d appreciate him stopping by. I offered to come because I missed you.” Caroline laid her hand against the barrier and began stroking it.

“It was long over due, Caroline, but I did it for you.” There was along silence before she continued. “He came too me with a request. He questioned me about a spell that to help him compel a witch.” Bonnie clicked her tongue and shook her head. “He thought that with the pains of my condition that he could get one over on me.” Caroline straightened and looked squarely at the old witch. “He didn’t know that it was only my body that was failing me, but not my mind.”

“Is he dead?” she whispered. Bonnie stood then on weakened joints and aching back and walked towards Caroline with the help of a cane. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a ring.

“I did it for us.”

Caroline took a step away from the door as she stared in shock at the glimmering metal in Bonnie’s withered hand. She could do nothing but stare as Bonnie tied the wooden bundle to the ring. “I did for you, now, what I couldn’t then. I still have to make it right.”

Bonnie reached her hand out towards Caroline. Caroline reached for her hand through the barrier. “I cannot leave you like this, it upsets the balance. You have killed, Caroline, and you will continue to do so. You can’t help it. It’s your nature.” Bonnie’s hand came to stroke her long dead friend’s hair. “And it’s in mine to set things right … finally.”


End file.
